Morior, Moreris, Moritur
by Timothy C. Carter
Summary: "Comment ont-ils pu en arriver là ? Aiden, Mark et Alice passeront leur vie à se poser cette question. Comment le monde est-il devenu l'enfer grouillant qu'il est aujourd'hui ? La mort les attend, tout près, dans le village, la maison d'à côté. Il est temps de survivre, maintenant." Non-canon avec la série. Tous les personnages principaux sont OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Camp de survivants, 18 juin 2013_

«-Aiden ! T'aurais pas vu Lisa ? Gueule Alice depuis le haut du camion qui sert de poste de garde.

-Elle est avec Mark du côté du puits, répond son frère, pourquoi ?

-C'est à son tour de monter la garde, je commence à cuire là-haut.

-Tu veux pas arrêter de te plaindre ? braille Scott.

-Va te faire mettre, kiddo ! Rétorque la rousse. »

C'est ça qui est sympa avec ce camp de survivants. Y a toujours de l'ambiance. Géniale ou à chier, mais y a toujours de l'ambiance.

On croirait presque que tout est normal. Que les oiseaux chantent toujours au lever du soleil. Que les parents vont toujours chercher leurs mômes à la sortie de l'école.

Qu'aucun monstre sanguinaire ne rode dans la nature, attendant qu'un humain vienne se jeter dans sa grande gueule maculée de sang.

« -Je vais la chercher, propose Aiden, en attendant, garde les yeux bien ouverts, Alyosh m'a dit qu'il avait vu quelque chose bouger au niveau du moulin.

-Ok, mais magnes-toi ! »

La rouquine serre son fusil contre elle, et retourne à son observation minutieuse de l'horizon, attentive au moindre bruissement de feuille suspect.

Aucun d'entre eux ne sait comment ils ont pu tomber aussi bas. Se cacher dans une vieille ferme en espérant que rien ne viendrait leur bouffer les entrailles pendant la nuit.

Aucun d'entre eux ne sait comment le monde avait bien pu devenir l'enfer grouillant qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que rien n'est plus comme avant, et que rien ne redeviendra jamais comme avant.

Aiden prend mollement une casquette qu'il pose sur sa tête brune et marche en direction du vieux puits.

_Washington, 6 semaines plus tôt_

Les coups de feu, les cris. Tous ces putains de sons qui se confondent. Aiden ne sait plus ce qui se passe, il en vient presque à se demander où il est. Comment tout cela a-t-il pu arriver ?

Aiden ne sait plus quel est ce monde. Ou du moins, il sait que ce n'est pas le sien. Ce n'est plus le monde où lui et Alice ont grandi. Ce n'est plus le monde où il a épousé Mark. Ce n'est plus le monde où Emilie a vu le jour

« -Dépêche-toi, il faut qu'on parte tant que la voie est encore libre ! Ordonne Alice. »

Alice dans toute sa splendeur. Forte, pragmatique.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Mark remplit frénétiquement deux valises de vêtement, de médicaments et d'autres affaires utiles.

Le médecin urgentiste est habitué à réfléchir sous la pression. Une qualité qu'Alice et lui ont toujours eu en commun. Ça doit être pour ça que le beau-frère et la belle-sœur s'était toujours apprécié. Ce sont deux guerriers, deux combattants.

Aiden s'est toujours senti un peu con à côté d'eux. Moins de courage, moins de force. Il est de ceux qui restent en retrait lorsque l'ennemi charge.

Mais aujourd'hui, pas question de rester en retrait. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde est en première ligne. La guerre a commencé, et ça promet d'être un sacré carnage.

Et puis il y a Emilie. La fille d'Alice. 8 ans. Elle est assise sur une chaise et regarde sa famille se préparer pour un grand voyage. Pauvre gosse. Elle a même pas fini de faire ses dents qu'elle doit déjà apprendre à survivre. Et dans le cas présent, survivre, c'est rester éloigné des dents des autres.

Mark ferme la valise. Ça y est, on est prêt.

La petit famille sort de la baraque, les coups des de feux se rapprochent de plus en plus. La horde sera bientôt là. Il faut partir, ou mourir. Telle est la nouvelle loi. La loi du plus fort. La force ou la mort.

Ils montent dans la voiture. Mark prend le volant. Le mari est sur le siège passager, la belle-sœur à l'arrière avec la nièce. Le moteur vrombit, la voiture démarre.

La guerre a commencé.

_Camp de survivants, 18 juin 2013_

« -Lisa, appelle Aiden, c'est ton tour de monter la garde ! »

La brune est assise dans l'herbe, à côté de Mark. Elle a le sourire aux lèvres. Ils se sont toujours bien entendu. Ils passaient souvent du temps à parler. De musique, le plus souvent.

« Merde, Alice va me tuer ! » Dit Lisa en se levant pour courir vers le poste de garde.

« Si les rôdeurs le font pas avant ! » lui lance Mark. Humour noir. Le doc est habitué à plaisanter sur les sujets pas marrants. Dans son métier, c'est quasiment vital. Soit on en rit, soit on en meurt.

Aiden s'assied à côté de son mari, et prend sa main dans la sienne.

« Les réserves de nourritures diminuent, on devrait envoyer une équipe faire un peu de shopping. »

Il fait semblant de le prendre à la légère. Il fait semblant de pas s'inquiéter. Mais au fond, Aiden crève de peur.

Il aurait aussi bien pu dire : _Les réserves de nourriture diminuent, et j'ai peur de mourir de faim. J'ai peur de me faire égorger par un rôdeur. J'ai peur de te perdre. J'ai peur de perdre Alice. J'ai peur de perdre Emilie. J'ai peur 7 jours sur 7, H24. Sauve-moi, prends moi dans tes bras et emmène moi loin de tout ça._

Il crève de peur chaque fois qu'il regarde dans la réserve. Et Mark s'en rend bien compte.

« Ok, on organisera un raid ce soir. »

_Ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'occupe de tout. Fais comme si tout était normal. Fais comme si tu n'étais pas en danger. Je m'inquiéterais pour nous deux. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Je t'aime._

Les deux hommes se regardent sans rien dire, et profite du calme ambiant pour s'échanger des mots d'amours silencieux, des promesses informulées, des caresses secrètes.

« Salut les tourtereaux ! » La grande sœur interrompt l'échange muet, et vient s'asseoir à côté de son baby brother. Elle fait celle qui n'a rien remarqué, mais elle sait, comme si elle avait entendue la conversation informulée qui venait d'avoir lieu. C'est elle la grande sœur, c'est son boulot de savoir des choses.

« J''ai rien vu de toute la matinée, on a vraiment choisi une bonne planque. »

_Te laisse pas abattre, ptit frère. On va leur défoncer leur grande gueule à ces raclures de rôdeurs. On sera gagnant, parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi. Qu'ils aillent tous crever, je les laisserais pas nous emmener. _

Les trois restent silencieux. Même plus de conversation muette. Ils écoutent le calme ambiant.

Et dans leurs esprits revient le souvenir de ce jour. Celui où tout s'est effondré. Celui où les rôdeurs ont attaqué. Où à la télévision, le Président avait une allocution pour déclencher l'état d'urgence.

Et puis tout avait été très vite. Ils avaient tous quitté Washington, conscient que c'est dans les grandes villes que se jouerait le plus gros de la bataille.

Ils frissonnent, se rappellent la peur, les cris, la panique.

Et ils écoutent le silence pour oublier.

Nous y sommes. Le combat pour la survie commence maintenant.


	2. Chapter 2

_Camp de survivant, 18 juin 2013_

Le feu crépite. De sa lumière rouge, il caresse la nature environnante, et chasse les ténèbres de la nuit. Tout le monde est silencieux. Les survivants sont assis en cercle. Ils se regardent, et pendant un instant, ils oublient tout le reste. Ils savourent le fait d'être encore vivant, tous ensemble. Humains. Guerriers. Résistants.

C'est Alice qui brise le silence. Qui ramène tout le monde à la réalité.

« -Les réserves de nourriture ne seront bientôt plus suffisantes, il faut qu'on envoie une équipe en ville. »

Nous sommes en guerre. Rien ne va plus, ce monde n'est plus celui que vous avez connu. Réveillez-vous. Arrêtez de rêver. On gagne pas une guerre en rêvant.

« -Un groupe de cinq, comme d'habitude. Je prends la tête des opérations. Des volontaires ?

-Moi. »

Scott, tête brûlée du groupe, téméraire. Trop téméraire.

« -Même pas en rêve, le réprimande Mark.

-Mais j'en ai marre de rester au camp toute la journée, s'agace l'adolescent, j'ai envie de me rendre utile. J'ai 17 ans, bordel ! Je suis un adulte !

-Tu te rends déjà utile, tente Alice pour le calmer.

-Je donne des cours de maths aux gosses, super utile quand on sait qu'ils atteindront probablement pas l'âge de 20 ans ! »

Et paf. Ça, ça fait mal au cœur. Vous l'avez voulu, vous l'avez eu. Le gosse est brutal dans ses paroles. Mais c'est pas sa faute, il est jeune, impulsif. Et puis il a peur. Ils ont tous peur.

Silence gêné, regards choqués des parents. Mais Alice reprend le contrôle.

« -Je peux comprendre que ça soit frustrant pour toi, mais ces expéditions sont dangereuses. Nous en avons déjà discuté. Tu restes ici, pas de négociations possibles. Fin de la discussion. »

Elle ne relève pas sa remarque. Sage décision. Elle ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie.

Et puis honnêtement, on peut pas dire que Scott a tort.

« -J'en suis.

-Moi aussi. »

Danny, 45 ans, et Lisa, sa femme, 40 ans. Les deux derniers arrivant du groupe. Intelligents. Capables de se défendre.

« -Compte sur moi. »

Will, 30 ans. Chauffeur de taxi avec du courage à revendre.

« -Je viens avec vous. »

Riley. Taciturne. Secret. Silencieux la plupart du temps. L'entendre parler relève de l'événementiel. Le voir sourire relève du miracle. Personne ne sait vraiment qui il est. Même pas Gaëlle, sa petite sœur de 10 ans. D'ailleurs, on ne les voit pas souvent ensemble. La gamine reste plus souvent avec Camira, 65 ans, la doyenne du groupe. La petite mamie s'est pris d'affection pour la gosse et s'en occupe comme si c'était la sienne.

« -Bien, conclut Alice, en bonne gradée de la police, ce qu'elle était avant tout ça. Nous partons demain à l'aube, soyez prêts et reposés. »

Le cœur d'Aiden se met à battre la chamade. Sa sœur va partir en mission. Encore. Elle va risquer sa vie. Encore. Emilie va peut-être se retrouver orpheline. Encore.

Les survivants se lèvent, Alyosh, 20 ans, va prendre son tour de garde et les autres regagnent leur tente, voiture, caravane, camion, n'importe quoi fait office de lit en ces temps désespérés.

Bref, chacun regagne sa couche de fortune pour ce qui pourrait bien être sa dernière nuit. Qui sait ce qu'il peut se passer quand le Soleil ne brille plus dans le Ciel. Qui sait de quoi les étoiles pourraient être témoins cette nuit. Peut-être un bain de sang. Des cris, des pleurs, du deuil.

Dans leur petite tente deux places, Mark et Aiden sont serrés l'un contre l'autre, les yeux grands ouverts. Dur de s'endormir. Les rôdeurs, eux, ne dorment pas. Ils sont perpétuellement à la recherche de leur prochain repas.

L'inquiétude d'Aiden commence à se tasser. Après la fin du monde, il avait découvert que la peau de de Mark contre la sienne était un très bon anxiolytique. Que c'est romantique. Poétique. Cliché même. Si il savait.

« -Ça va bien se passer. »

Mark a remarqué l'inquiétude de son cher et tendre. Bien sûr qu'il a remarqué. Aiden est un putain de livre ouvert quand il est inquiet. Un écran clignotant avec avertisseur sonore. Et qui peut le lui reprocher ? Il vit dans un monde où le peu de famille qui lui reste peut lui être arraché en un clin d'oeil. A tout moment. Partout.

Mark approche alors sa bouche de celle d'Aiden, et l'embrasse, d'abord tendrement puis passionnément. Pour faire sentir sa présence à Aiden, pour lui montrer qu'il sera toujours là.

Les deux hommes commencent à se toucher, à se caresser. Aiden profite du goût sucré des lèvres de son mari.

Et pendant un instant, il est heureux à nouveau. Comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé.

Demain matin, Aiden se lèvera à 6 heures pour aller à la fac où il enseigne l'allemand. Mark ira à l'hôpital sauver les vies de tous ses patients. A midi, ils déjeuneront ensemble. Et le soir, Alice et Emilie viendront dîner chez eux. La journée de demain sera belle, joyeuse, rien de mauvais ne leur arrivera. Et le journée suivante sera tout aussi joyeuse, et celle d'après aussi, et celle d'après aussi. Et toutes les journées de leur longue vie ensemble.

C'est tout ce qu'Aiden retrouve dans le goût des lèvres de Mark. De l'espoir. Une vie pleine de projet. Une vie sans embûche. Sans mort. Sans rôdeur.

Une vie de rêve. C'est ça. C'est le mot. Rêve. Car ce n'est qu'un rêve. Et Aiden ne le sait que trop bien. Mais il fait comme si. Comme si tout allait bien.

Il profite du corps de son homme, comme il l'a déjà fait un millier de fois. Les mains caressent, les langues goûtent, les sexes se rencontrent.

Et les amants sont heureux, au moins jusqu'au lendemain matin.

_Camp de survivants, le 19 juin 2013_

A l'aube, il y a de l'anxiété dans l'air. Personne ne le dit, mais on le sent bien. L'ambiance est pesante. On est inquiet, on a peur, on se demande ce qu'il va se passer. Si à la fin de la journée, il y aura autant de survivants qu'il y en avait au début.

Alice, Danny, Lisa, Riley et Will se préparent silencieusement pour leur mission. Armes, talkie-walkies, quelques rations de survies...

Aiden les regarde faire, la peur au ventre. Mark, à côté, semble plus détendu. Sur ses genoux, est assise Emilie. Elle regarde sa mère ranger patiemment les armes dans un sac, une à une.

La petite n'a pas peur. Elle est confiante. Maman reviendra. Parce que maman, elle est trop forte. Parce que maman, c'est la meilleure.  
Ça y est, ils sont prêts. Alice s'approche de sa petite famille, serre Aiden, Mark et Emilie dans ses bras. Et sans un mot, elle monte dans son pick-up et démarre.

Pour l'un des survivants, le compte à rebours est enclenché.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kemp Mill, le 19 juin 2013_

Les trois voitures se garent. En sortent cinq personnes. Cinq êtres humains. Cinq survivants. Ils ont des armes. Haches à la main, guns à la ceinture. Ils sont parés au combat. Prêts à dégommer tout ce qui s'approchera. Ils ont tous une expression sérieuse sur le visage. Ils guettent le moindre danger, le moindre mouvement suspect.

C'est Alice qui donne les ordres.

« -On ne se sépare pas, on ne s'éloigne pas trop, et on fait en sorte de toujours pouvoir se voir les uns les autres. »

Les autres acquiescent silencieusement.

Le silence. C'est presque devenu la panacée. Le meilleur moyen de rester en vie. La boucler, en espérant ne pas trop attirer l'attention.  
« -Par où on commence ? » demande Lisa.

Ils ont l'embarras du choix. Des dizaines de maisons se dressent devant eux. Elles sont abîmées, certaines ont des vitres brisées, des portes défoncées. Il y a dû avoir pas mal d'action par ici.

Ce ne sont pas les corps déchiquetés qui jonchent le sol qui diront le contraire.

Car c'est un véritable champ de cadavre qui s'étend sous les yeux du petit commando improvisé. Homme, femme, fille, garçon. Y en a pour tout les goûts.  
Les survivants essayent ne pas y prêter attention. Ils font comme si ils ne remarquaient pas l'odeur nauséabonde de décomposition qui leur fouette les narines. Ils font comme si ils n'avaient pas envie de vomir à la vue des boyaux éparpillés par terre.

Et plus important encore, ils font comme s'ils n'avaient pas peur.

« -La maison rouge juste là. »

Alice a parlé. L'ordre est donné. Le groupe s'avance vers ladite maison rouge, la plus proche d'eux. Ils surveillent les corps autour d'eux. Des fois qu'un mort soit pris d'une soudaine envie de vivre.

Mais rien ne bouge, tout se passe bien. Les morts restent morts, et, pour l'instant, les vivants restent vivants.

Ces derniers atteignent la porte de la maison rouge. Alice fait un signe de tête à Riley, pour qu'il se tienne prêt.

Celui-ci lève sa hache, prêt à trancher. Alice se saisit de la poignée, la tourne tout doucement. Un clac retentit. La porte est ouverte.

Le compte à rebours continue tranquillement sa lente progression vers l'irrémédiable.

_Camp de survivants, le 19 juin 2013_

Scott est assis dans l'herbe. L'ado est en colère. Il veut juste un peu de considération, merde ! Qu'on le reconnaisse comme l'adulte qu'il est. Mais non. Les autres le traitent de la même manière que Gaëlle et Emilie.

La vérité, c'est que Scott se sent inutile au possible. Et il déteste ça.

Il se sent seul aussi. Il ne sait pas ce qui est arrivé à sa famille. Ses parents étaient en voyage quand tout a commencé.

C'est vraiment une situation merdique. Scott passe ses journées à se demander si il est orphelin ou pas. Ils passent ses journées à se demander si ses parents on rejoint « l'armée des enfers ».

Le jeune homme décide soudainement qu'il en a marre de rester assis. Il se lève, et se dirige vers la forêt qui borde la vieille ferme en ruine ou le groupe s'est installé. En ruine, c'est le mot. La vieille propriété est à l'abandon depuis des décennies, et les bâtiments restant sont tous en piteux état, complètement inutilisables.

Comme le monde, pourrait-on dire.

Scott avance entre les arbres, en prenant soin de ne pas trop s'éloigner du camp. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se cacher sous les tas de feuille.

Scott espère presque qu'un rôdeur traîne par ici. Ça lui fera quelque chose sur quoi se défouler. Une pierre dans la gueule et le problème est réglé.

Mais non, Scott est seul, totalement seul. Pas un seul cadavre ambulant à dézinguer.

Journée de merde.

_Kemp Mill, le 19 juin 2013_

« -Une dernière baraque et on rentre. »

Alice est satisfaite. Le petit groupe a dévalisé trois maisons, et la chasse a été bonne. Nourriture en conserve, munitions, flingues, même quelques bouquins...

Quasiment aucun embûche, justes deux petits rôdeurs qui faisaient du zèle. Mais en un coup de hache dans la gueule, le problème a été réglé.

La chance semble être au rendez-vous, et la policière décide d'en profiter.

« -Laquelle ? »

La question vient de Riley. Woaw. Deux phrases en deux jours. C'est Noël ou quoi ? Ou alors le pitbull s'est trouvé un cœur dans les décombres.

« -Celle-ci. » dit Alice en faisant un signe de tête vers une grande maison blanche. Deux étages et un grenier. Une baraque de riche. Doit y avoir des trucs sympa à l'intérieur.

Le petit groupe se met en marche, toujours à l'affût du moindre danger. Du moindre cadavre qui osera bouger le doigt.

Même rengaine que pour les trois autres maisons. Riley se tient prêt, Alice ouvre la porte.

Rien ne se passe. Maison vide. Allelujah mes frères. Les Dieux nous ont à la bonne aujourd'hui.

Si le monde n'avait pas été détruit, Alice foncerait à Vegas pour faire fortune.

Les survivants pénètrent dans la bâtisse, et commence à fouiller. Leur félicité les pousse à se détendre un peu. Erreur de débutant.

Tic Tac Tic Tac. Le compte à rebours arrive presque à son terme.

Alice décide d'aller fouiller les étages. Elle s'approche de l'escalier. Alors qu'elle va poser son pied sur la première marche, un petit bruit se fait entendre. Comme un craquement. Alice se retourne, mais ne voit que les autres survivant occupé à fouiller les meubles du salon.

Un autre craquement se fait entendre. Puis un autre, puis un autre.

Un grain de poussière tombe alors devant Alice.

Merde.

« -Le plafond ! »hurle-t-elle.

Les autres ont à peine le temps de lever la tête que le plafond s'effondre. Et des

rôdeurs tombent du trou béant. Beaucoup de rôdeurs. Alice est maintenant séparée du groupe.

« -Fuyez ! »

La chef a parlé, le groupe obéit, et les quatre autres déguerpissent à toute vitesse.

Alice n'a pas d'autre choix que de gravir les marches des escaliers.

Elle fonce sans regarder derrière elle. Elle entend les grognements des bêtes assoiffées de sang. Elle sent leur odeur putride.

Allez ma grande, cours. Il faut courir. Si tu cours pas, tu meurs. Allez ma grande, cours.

Alice atteint la porte du grenier, dans lequel elle s'empresse de pénétrer. Elle referme la porte derrière elle et la verrouille. Par chance, elle est seule dans la grande pièce poussiéreuse.

Les bêtes commencent à tambouriner sur la porte, en en grognant encore et toujours plus fort. Les monstres hurlent leur faim de chair fraîche.

Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac.

« -Alice, tu m'entends ? »

La voix de Will résonne dans le talkie-walkie de la condamnée.

« -Oui, je suis là ! Je suis dans le grenier !

-Tu crois que tu peux sauter par une fenêtre ?

-Non, je peux pas, c'est beaucoup trop haut ! »

La policière commence à paniquer. Dur de garder son calme quand on est sur le point de crever.

« -T'inquiète pas, on va trouver un moyen de te sortir de là ! »

Menteur. Alice n'a absolument aucune chance de s'en sortir. Et elle le sait très bien.

Les bêtes tambourinent de plus en plus fort sur la porte.

« -Je suis fichue, partez. »

La jeune femme est calme, résignée.

« -Alice, non!

-Dites à ma famille que je les aime. »

Soudain, des coups de feu retentissent de l'autre côté de la porte.

_Camp de survivants, le 19 juin 2013_

Scott est seul, dans la forêt. Assis sur un tronc d'arbre. L'ado s'est remis à bouder. Quels bandes de cons. Ils le mettent tellement hors de lui ! Ils s'obstinent tous à le traiter comme un gosse !

Scott est tellement en colère qu'il n'entend plus le bruit du vent dans les feuilles. Qu'il n'entend plus les rares oiseaux survivants piailler.

Scott est tellement en colère qu'il n'entend pas les grognements derrière lui.

Tic,Tac, Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac.

Boom.


	4. Chapter 4

_Camp de survivants, le 19 juin 2013_

Il a retenti comme mille milliers de hurlements. Il a déchiré le temps et l'espace. L'entendre, c'était comme entendre la mort elle-même.

Aucun d'entre eux ne s'y attendait, au cri. Car Scott a crié. Quand le rôdeur a plongé ses dents tranchantes dans son épaule, Scott a crié.  
Mark a été le premier à réagir. Il était assis dans la caravane quand ça s'est passé, jouant de la flûte traversière. Mark est un musicien très doué. Les notes résonnaient les unes après les autres, précises, envoûtantes. Mais le cri de Scott est venu briser cette douce harmonie.  
Mark se saisit du fusil qui traîne sur la petite table, et s'élance vers l'origine du cri. Et il court, il court, il court, court encore, court toujours. Il est bientôt rejoint par d'autres, qui courent, qui courent, qui courent, courent encore, courent toujours. Ils espèrent tous arriver à temps.  
Mais Scott n'en a plus, de temps. Souvenez-vous, le compte à rebours est arrivé à son terme, au zéro final.

Alors c'est foutu, fini, game over, un zéro pour les walkers.  
Lorsque la cavalerie arrive, l'immonde démon dévore avidement l'épaule de l'adolescent. Scott hurle à en vomir ses poumons, et la bête ne semble pas prête de le lâcher.

Mark passe à l'attaque. Un coup de crosse sur la tête du prédateur, mais il ne lâche pas prise. Saloperie, une vraie sangsue. Un autre coup, les mâchoires se desserrent enfin et le monstre s'effondre au sol. Puis Mark pointe le canon de son arme sur le crâne du rôdeur et appuie sur la détente. Coup de feu. Le monstre s'écroule.

A côté gît Scott, gémissant. Il est couvert de sang. Sur son épaule, on distingue très clairement la trace de morsure.

Bientôt, Scott mourra.

Puis il renaîtra, prêt à tuer tous les humains qui lui passeront à portée.

_Kemp Mill, le 19 juin 2013_

Il y a eu des rafales de coups de feu, puis plus rien. Le silence. Plus de grognements, plus de tambourinement sur la porte. Rien, absolument rien.

Puis trois petits coups sur la porte viennent rompre la quiétude. Et enfin, quelqu'un parle, une femme :

« -Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Alice est sous le choc. Elle en oublie presque comment parler.

« -Il y a quelqu'un ? » répète la voix de femme.

Enfin, Alice parvient à émettre un son :

« -Oui, oui ! Je suis là !

-Alice, tu vas bien ? On a entendu des coups de feu ! » C'est Lisa qui parle dans le talkie-walkie, elle semble abasourdie.

« -Avez-vous été mordue ? demande la femme de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Non ! Non, je n'ai pas été mordue, je vais bien ! Ils ne m'ont pas mordue !

-Alice ! appelle à nouveau Lisa.

-Vous pouvez m'ouvrir ? » demande l'inconnue.

Il y a un silence, une hésitation, un quart de seconde pendant lequel Alice se demande que faire. Puis elle parle à nouveau :

« -Oui ! Oui. Je vais vous ouvrir.

-Alice, réponds ! » Lisa semble de plus en plus paniquée.

Enfin, Alice porte le talkie-walkie à sa bouche :

« -Je vais bien, je vais bien ! »

Alice elle-même en est la première étonnée.

« -C'était quoi ces coups de feu ? »

La survivante ne répond pas, et s'avance doucement vers la porte, la main tendue vers la poignée.

Elle la déverrouille, et l'ouvre, pour découvrir devant elle une jeune femme âgée d'environ 25 ans. Elle tient dans ses bras frêle une magnifique mitrailleuse.

« -Bonjour, dit-elle, je m'appelle Sanae. »

_Camp de survivants, le 19 juin 2013_

Scott et Mark se font face dans la caravane, le plus vieux a un couteau dans la main. Ils sont silencieux, parce que c'est dur de trouver quoi dire dans ces circonstances. Parce que c'est dur de trouver quoi dire à un gosse sur le point de crever.

Scott a le regard vide, il est affaibli. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Il n'en a plus pour longtemps.

« -Comment ça se passe ? demande soudain l'ado.

-Comment se passe quoi ? »

Le médecin se fait plus bête qu'il ne l'est, et Scott le sait.

« -Tu sais très bien quoi. Tu es médecin, tu l'as forcément vu. »

Oui, c'est vrai. Quand l'épidémie a commencé, Mark était aux premières loges, et a tout vu. Il a vu les premiers patients infectés se transformer en rôdeurs et transmettre le virus aux humains.

A vrai dire, il se demande encore comment il a bien pu s'en sortir.

« -Le patient décède environ 4 heures après la morsure si elle se situe aux extrémités du corps. Plus la blessure est proche du cerveau, plus ce temps diminue. La transformation en elle-même prend plus longtemps, entre 5 et 8 heures »

Le docteur est franc, rien ne sert de mentir aux patients, ils le sentent, et ça les rend méfiant.

« -J'ai été mordu à l'épaule, tu penses que j'ai combien de temps ? »

Le gosse parle d'une voix calme et froide. Aucun signe d'émotion.

« -Étant donné l'emplacement et la profondeur de la morsure... »

Mark s'arrête et prend une grande inspiration. Scott doit savoir la vérité, lui mentir ne changera rien à la réalité. Lui mentir serait le traiter comme un gamin de dix ans. Ce qu'ils ont tous fait jusqu'ici. Ils l'ont traités comme un gamin de dix ans, et ça l'a tué.

« -Je dirais un peu moins d'une heure. »

Scott ferme les yeux, submergé par un brusque accès de terreur. Une heure, il ne lui reste plus qu'un heure.

Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac.

« -Le couteau que tu as dans la main, c'est pour... »

Le gamin n'arrive pas à le dire à voix haute. C'est trop douloureux, trop dur.

« -Oui. »

Mark se prend un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Et oui mon grand, une fois que tu seras mort, je te planterais un couteau dans le crâne pour être sûr que tu le restes.

L'adulte se sent ignoble, monstrueux.

« -Quand je serais mort, n'attend pas. Ne tergiverse pas. Ne me laisse pas le temps de devenir comme eux. » Scott a parlé d'une voix ferme, autoritaire.

Au seuil de la mort, l'ado a parlé comme un adulte.

« -Je te le promets. »

Mark a les larmes aux yeux. Il pleure comme un gamin. Sans le vouloir, Scott le torture, lui rejette en permanence son échec en pleine figure. Mark a juré de sauver des vies. Il en a fait son métier.

Et aujourd'hui, il a lamentablement échoué.

Et Scott ne lui laisse aucun répit.

« -Ils ont soufferts ? Les autres, au moment de mourir, est-ce qu'ils ont souffert ? »

Mark prend à nouveau une grande inspiration. Allez Mark. Une dernière vérité, une dernière torture.

« -Oui. »

_Kemp Mill, le 19 juin 2013_

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ici ? demande Sanae.

-On cherchait des provisions pour notre groupe, on sera bientôt juste niveau nourriture, lui répond Alice, et vous ?

-Pareil. »

Riley, Danny, Lisa et Will ont rejoint Alice au grenier, et font la connaissance de l'héroïne du jour, Sanae. La jeune femme est asiatique, a de long cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons. Si les temps étaient à la drague, elle ferait un malheur.

« -Vous êtes nombreux ? demande Will.

-On est trois. Ma mère, moi et notre voisine. Et vous ?

-Douze. »

A vrai dire, onze dans pas longtemps, mais ça, le petit commando d'élite ne le sait pas encore.

« -Comment vous avez réussi à survivre ? »

Nouvelle question, de la part de Lisa cette fois.

« -On s'est barricadé dans une villa à cinq rues d'ici. Elle était remplie d'armes et de nourriture. Je sors environ une fois par semaine pour chercher des provisions.

-Nous, on s'est installés dans une ferme abandonnée à une demie heure d'ici. J'arrive pas à croire que vous sortiez toute seule, vous prenez des risques incroyables. Nous, on sort jamais à moins de cinq, et on a bien failli repartir à quatre. »

Sarcasme, Danny dans toute sa splendeur. Alice n'est même pas choquée, ni vexée. Parce qu'après tout, c'est vrai, Alice a bien failli y rester.

« -On devrait rentrer, notre groupe va s'inquiéter, dit finalement la chef. »

C'est drôle, on croirait qu'elle conclut un dîner entre amis.

Il se fait tard, mon cœur, on devrait rentrer, les enfants ont école demain.

« -Attendez ! »

Sanae sort de sa poche un papier et un stylo. Drôle d'équipement par les temps qui courent.

Elle griffonne quelque chose dessus et le tend à Alice.

« -C'est l'adresse de la maison où on se trouve, y a des plans partout en ville, vous trouverez facilement en cas de besoin. »

Woaw. Si elle s'écoutait, Alice serrerait la petite demoiselle dans ses bras. Autant de générosité, ça fait chaud au cœur. Un peu de douceur, dans ce monde de mort-vivants.

_Camp de survivants, le 19 juin 2013_

Mark et Scott sont assis sur la banquette, dans la caravane. Le jeunot est appuyé sur le médecin, il respire de plus en plus difficilement. Il a mal partout.  
Il est en train de partir, il le sent.

Et il est mort de trouille.

« -Ne les laissez pas vous avoir, Mark, je t'en supplie, ne mourrez pas aussi bêtement que moi. »

Scott est en train de pleurer, la peur l'englouti peu à peu, il ne veut pas mourir.

« -Protégez-les, toi et Alice, vous êtes les plus forts d'entre nous. Protégez-les tous. »

Mark, dans sa tête, entend : _Protège-les mieux que tu m'as protégé moi. Ne les laisse pas crever comme tu m'as laissé crever. N'échoue pas encore une fois. Enfoiré._

Il se sent coupable, il en a envie de hurler. Mais il ne dit rien. Il reste digne, pour Scott.

« -Restez-en vie. »

Puis Scott est pris d'un quinte de toux, il crache un peu de sang. Il n'arrive quasiment plus à respirer, il émet des petits bruits de respiration paniqués.  
Et subitement, il se calme, prend une grand inspiration, expire lentement et enfin ferme les yeux.  
Puis plus rien.  
Mark essuie une larme sur sa joue, et prend le corps sans vie de Scott dans ses bras. Il l'amène jusqu'au lit et l'allonge doucement, comme s'il craignait de le blesser. C'est stupide, le pire est déjà passé.

« -Je te le promets. »

Il embrasse doucement le défunt sur le front, puis saisi son couteau dans sa main droite. Il le positionne sur la tempe de Scott, et prend une profonde inspiration.  
Allez Mark, fais le, vas jusqu'au bout, assume les conséquences de ton échec.

Et d'un seul coup, il enfonce le couteau dans le crâne du jeune homme.

Et puis Mark se met à pleurer. Car il se déteste pour tout ce qui vient de se passer.

Et ce n'est que le début.


	5. Chapter 5

_Camp de survivants, le 19 juin 2013_

Alice est au volant du pick-up, elle conduit vers le camp de réfugiés. Les 5 membres du commando ont le sourire aux lèvres, la pèche a été bonne, ils sont heureux. Ils s'imaginent déjà, rentrant au camp les bras chargés de provisions, portant la nouvelle d'un groupe allié présent dans les environs, prêt à les aider en cas de besoin. Oui, ils sont heureux.  
Mais ça, c'est parce qu'il ne savent pas encore. Ils seront heureux jusqu'à la dernière seconde, jusqu'au moment où Mark leur annoncera qu'il y a eu un décès dans la famille. Qu'il y a probablement des rôdeurs aux environs proches du camps. Que le le lieu n'est peut-être plus sûr, et qu'il va falloir penser à changer d'endroit.

Mais pour l'instant, ils sont heureux. Alice voit enfin le camp. Elle manœuvre, gare le pick-up, ouvre la porte et crie :

« -Accueillez-nous bien mes frères, nous apportons de nombreux cadeaux ! »

Et c'est le silence qui lui répond. Le silence bien lourd et bien pesant. Tout les autres regardent le petit groupe sortir de la voiture, sans rien dire, sans les féliciter d'avoir risqué leurs vies pour le bien commun.

« -Ben, alors, c'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrement ? » Demande Will.

Woaw, l'humour noir à deux balles de l'auteur.

Lisa est la toute première à comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle a flairé l'arnaque.

« -Il est arrivé quelque chose. »

Oui, c'est vrai, il est arrivé quelque chose, et aucun d'entre eux n'a la force de le prononcer.

Mark, dans son coin, lutte contre un nouvel afflux de larmes.

Le regard de Lisa passe d'un survivant à l'autre, cherchant à comprendre.

Mark, Aiden, Emilie, Gaëlle, Camira, Alyosh. Mark, Aiden, Emilie, Gaëlle, Camira, Alyosh. Mark, Aiden, Emilie, Gaëlle, Camira, Alyosh.  
Et puis elle comprend enfin.  
« -Où est Scott ? » demande-t-elle.

Elle se tourne vers Mark, médecin en chef, patron quand Alice n'est pas là pour assumer ses fonctions.  
« -Où est Scott ? » répète-t-elle en élevant légèrement le ton.

Elle s'approche de lui, l'interroge silencieusement de ses yeux perçants. Et le doc fond en larme.  
« -Je suis désolé, j'ai essayé, j'ai essayé de le sauver, mais j'ai rien pu faire ! »

C'est Camira qui prend la parole et explique :

« -Il est allé dans la forêt et un rôdeur l'a surpris, ses cris nous ont alertés, mais le temps qu'on arrive, il était déjà trop tard. »

Will, sous le choc, tombe à genoux, Danny sert Lisa dans ses bras, Alice se laisse aller contre le voiture et une larme coule le long de sa joue.

Et Riley, Riley le taciturne, Monsieur le muet. Et bien Riley garde le regard droit, la tête haute, en une expression digne.

En parfait accord avec le cliché du guerrier silencieux, Riley ne pleurera pas, Riley ne dira rien, Riley n'aura absolument aucune réaction. Mais au fond, Riley aura du chagrin, parce que mine de rien, Riley est quand même humain, et accessoirement, quelqu'un de bien.

_Environs de Kemp Mill, le 19 juin 2013_

« -Léa, dépêche-toi, ils sont juste derrière. » Le jeune Maëlon est paniqué.

Une horde de rôdeurs s'est lancé à la poursuite des huit adolescents. Ils ne les lâchent pas, bien déterminés à se faire un petit gueuleton. Et il vont pouvoir s'en faire un, de gueuleton. En effet, la pauvre Léa vient de trébucher.

Et un rôdeur se jette sur elle.

«-Non ! » hurle Tara . Mais ça ne sert à rien, ça ne fera pas fuir les démons qui s'acharnent sur sa meilleure amie.

Les sept restant continuent à courir. Ils franchissent alors le panneau indiquant « Bienvenue à Kemp Mill ».

Oh oui, chers amis, bienvenue à Kemp Mill, nous espérons que vous passerez un agréable séjour dans notre charmante petite ville.

_Camp de survivants, le 19 juin 2013_

Et d'un seul coup, le désespoir et la tristesse envahissent les lieux. La mort a remporté une bataille, et porté un coup d'enfer aux survivants.

Les onze restants sont réunis sur un petit terrain aux abords de leur camp de fortune et pleure la disparition de l'un des leurs. Dans le sol, un trou est creusé, et à côté, est posé le corps de Scott, enveloppé dans un linceul improvisé.

Riley, impassible, fixe sans ciller la tombe de Scott.  
Danny est debout, à côté de sa femme Lisa, il pleure dans son cou.  
Elle lui tient la main, et retient du mieux qu'elle peut une grosse crise de larme.  
Alyosh est à côté de Camira et la tient par les épaules.

L'aînée du groupe pleure silencieusement, un mouchoir en tissu à la main.

Juste à côté de Camira, il y a Emilie et Gaëlle, les deux enfants du groupe. Elles ne savent pas quoi faire, elles ne comprennent pas encore tout ce qu'i comprendre. Chanceuses.

Aiden est à côté de son mari, il se sent stupide, car il n'a, encore une fois, été d'aucune utilité, il n'a rien pu faire pour sauver l'ado, et de toute façon, il n'aurait rien pu faire.

Et Mark. Mark pleure, encore et toujours, Mark pleure. Mark a échoué, Mark a honte, donc Mark pleure.

Alice et Will s'approchent doucement du cadavre, le saisissent, et précautionneusement, affectueusement, le dépose dans sa dernière demeure. Puis Alice prend la pelle et rebouche le trou. Elle enterre silencieusement le symbole de ce que le monde est devenu, un piège mortel, où des ados de 17 ans meurent dévorés par des démons tout droit venu des flammes de l'enfer.

Puis la chef du groupe prend la parole :

« -Pour être tout a fait honnête, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Personne ne sait quoi dire dans ce genre de situation. »

Elle prend une grande inspiration.

« -Aujourd'hui, l'un des nôtres est mort, et nous sommes en deuil. Nous savions que ce genre de chose pouvait et finirait par arriver. J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que je suis sûre à cent pour cent que cela n'arrivera plus jamais, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas vous mentir. Au lieu de ça, je vous dirais simplement de garder espoir. Prenez soin des personnes que vous aimez, et plus important encore, prenez soin de vous-même. Restez ensemble, survivez. Nous sommes en guerre, et cette guerre sera extrêmement dure à remporter. Mais nous devons y croire. Car si nous perdons espoir, alors nous n'aurons plus rien. »

Quel beau discours, digne des plus grands orateurs. Si JFK et De Gaulle étaient là, ils applaudiraient.

_Entrée de Kemp Mill, le 19 juin 2013_

Caridad s'efforce d'aider Léon à avancer. Dans la précipitation, le jeune homme a trébuché et s'est blessé à la cheville. Maëlon court en tête, essayant de trouver un refuge pour les sept adolescents. Esther, quant à elle, ferme la marche, se retournant de temps pour tirer des coups de fusils sur leurs poursuivants. La fille de chasseur sait y faire avec les armes.

« -Là ! Crie Maëlon, la petite maison blanche, la porte est ouverte, on devrait pouvoir s'y cacher !

-Mais si il y en a à l'intérieur ? »

Eve, elle s'attend toujours au pire. Et qui peut le lui reprocher ?

« -Ca sera toujours mieux que dehors ! »

Ca, c'est Noah. Très intelligent ce garçon. Il aurait eu un avenir brillant si l'apocalypse n'avait pas eu lieux.

Les sept se précipitent vers ladite maison blanche. Ils y entrent les uns après les autres. Caridad, toujours en train d'aider Léon, puis Tara, Eve, et Noah.

Maëlon reste à la porte pour attendre Esther.  
Et là, l'irrémédiable se produit. Esther trébuche, essaye de se relever, mais un rôdeur lui tombe dessus et saisit l'épaule de la jeune femme dans sa mâchoire.

« -Esther ! »

Encore une fois, hurlement parfaitement inutile.

Esther aussi hurle, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Non, elle, elle hurle parce qu'elle est en train de crever.  
Il n'y a plus rien à faire, et Maëlon le sait. Il entre dans la maison et verrouille la porte.

_Camp de survivants, le 19 juin 2013_

Les onze endeuillés n'ont pas bougé, ils sont toujours réuni autour de la tombe de leur ami, Alice est toujours au centre, là où elle a tenu son éloge funèbre.

Ils se laissent aller à leur chagrin, en silence.

Et maintenant, tout ce qu'ils demandent, c'est un peu de repos, une pause. Un moment tranquille, pour faire le deuil de leur ami, se remettre de cette tragédie, et continuer à avancer.  
Mais non, cela n'arrivera pas, c'est la guerre, et à la guerre, il n'y a pas de pause, pas de repos.

Sitôt après avoir enterré Scott, les onze survivants vont à nouveau souffrir.  
En effet, Gaëlle, du haut de ses dix ans, vient juste de voir quelque chose bouger à la lisière de la forêt, à environ 20 mètres derrière Alice.


End file.
